Love on Sunrise
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Yaoi. Beachcomber/OC Livewire. Human Transformers. Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE: ****_Yet another RP I did with my pal TaintedTamer. Livewire is her transformers OC. Yes these are HUMAN transformers. _  
**

A smile played against his lips as he watched the blonde snoozing on the hill. He'd been sent to retrieve the boy but it was still a little early, maybe he'd let him sleep a little. Beachcomber closed the gap between them, silently taking his seat beside the sleeping teen.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep..." Beachcomber couldn't help but allow the thought to cross his mind.

Beachcomber reached up, fingering the stray hair that lay across Livewire's cheek. His eyes traveled over the boys face, taking in ever detail. His fingers left the strand of hair to occupy Livewire's slacken lips. He traced them, grinning to himself.

Livewire shifted a little, his arm a bit tingly and threatening to fall asleep along with the rest of him...he blinked awake sleepily, glancing up a little and giving a tired smile at the dirty blonde hair and visor that he could see.  
"Beach...how long have I been out here?" Livewire asked with a yawn.

Beachcomber started slightly. He didn't expect Livewire to wake up so suddenly.

He chuckled quickly to cover up his shock, "I don't know…I just got here a few seconds ago. I was sent to retrieve you but it's still early so we can hang for a while."

Beachcomber leaned backwards onto his elbows so he could direct his gaze skyward.

He sat up slowly, barely awake...he hated being so jumpy sometimes - it woke him from such good dreams. Livewire stretched with a yawn, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"Alright...that's fine with me." the blonde said before lying back onto his back after a moment.

Staring up at the dark orange sky Beachcomber nibbled at his lip nervously. He was silently debating with himself whether he wanted to do what he was thinking or leave it be. He didn't want to get his young friend angry at him. Taking a deep breath, he decided…he'd go for it. What's the worst that could happen?

Swiftly, Beachcomber twisted his body so that he was over Livewire, hands on either side of the boy placed on the ground to keep him steady. Gently, he kissed the blonde, keeping his eyes slightly open to watch for a reaction.

A small squeak left him as he caught the movement and before he knew it, Beachcomber was on top of him, the golden eyes of the blonde widening in surprise.  
"Beach, wha - " his words were cut off by the other's lips and he stiffened a bit, shock rippling through him. Livewire pulled back from the gentle lips, staring up at the other, shivering.  
"You..." the blonde said softly, almost tempted to touch his tingling lips, though resisted the urge as he stared up at the other. "You kissed me?"

Beachcomber couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the boy's innocence.

"Yea, I did…" Beachcomber replied, almost shyly, "Did you not like it?"

He blushed, glancing away for a moment, "I...I liked it, but it just feels weird - tingly." Livewire said.

Laughing, Beachcomber leaned back in to his younger friend.

"Well then…should we try it again?" Beachcomber teasingly brushed stray hairs off of Livewire's cheek.

The blonde gave a soft smile to hear the other laugh, closing his eyes a little as he felt the soft brush of fingers on his cheek.  
"Y-Yeah." Livewire said after a moment, blush deepening a bit as he looked at the other.

Beachcomber grinned before closing the gap between them. He grinned inwardly as their lips made contact.

He shivered softly underneath the other as he was kissed again, closing his eyes and pressing faintly into the other's lips.

"Ahn..." A soft moan escaped Beachcomber's lips as the kiss deepened; he allowed his tongue to slip between Livewire's lips.

His hand slowly moved under Livewire's shirt, the cool skin felt odd to his heated hands.

The spy gave a soft sound as he felt the other's tongue in his mouth, the strange feel of it making him want a bit more. Livewire shivered underneath the other's hand, unable to stop the small moan that left him as he pressed up into the kiss, opening his mouth a bit for the other.

Beachcomber's hand trailed up Livewires shirt, massaging the tender skin. He parted from the kiss in order to plant kisses to the lonely skin on the rest of Livewire's face and neck. He sucked at the soft spot beneath Livewire's jaw line, nibbling softy. Beachcomber could feel his pants beginning to grow tight.

Shivering under the attention of the older, Livewire gasped softly, leaning his head back to allow Beachcomber's lips free roam of his neck and jaw line. He groaned a little, closing his eyes as he focused only on the strange and pleasing feel of lips and teeth on his skin.

Strategically, Beachcomber maneuvered himself so that he was situated between Livewire's legs. He made sure to not put his full pressure on the frail looking teen. Beachcomber moved his lips, planting tiny kisses on the slightly bruised spot where he had been suckling.

"Livewire, can I take your shirt off?" Beachcomber asked, breathing harshly with pleasure and anticipation.

The blonde shuddered as he felt the kisses, his gaze shifting up to the other and he gave a small nod.  
"Y-Yeah." Livewire answered, shifting a bit to try and help take off the red hoodie he wore. Underneath was just a black muscle shirt, just to keep the material of his hoodie off his stomach and back.

Beachcomber swiftly removed the hoodie along with the shirt. He gazed at the bare skin beneath him as if mesmerized. Nibbling his lip, slightly nervous, Beachcomber ran his hands along the smooth skin. He grinned at Livewire's puckered nipples. Leaning down, he took one of the erect nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lovingly.

He gave a shudder and whined as he felt the other's hot mouth and tongue on him, closing his eyes as he tried to keep back the sounds that wanted to leave his lips.

Beachcomber kissed his way down the bare stomach, enjoying the warmth that greeted his lips. He gazed up as Livewire sensuously as he reached the pants.

"These, have got to come off," he grinned, slowly unzipping the pants.

The young man's blush deepened as his jeans were unzipped, the baggy, multi-colored pants loosening around his mid-section as Beachcomber unzipped them. Livewire shivered a bit as he leaned back, the chill of grass on his bare skin ignored as he watched Beachcomber almost nervously.

Tracing a finger over the slight bulge in the smaller boy's underwear, Beachcomber smiled to himself. Glancing up to examine Livewire's expression, he took pleasure in seeing he looked a bit timid.

"Nervous?" he questioned, a sly look covering his face as he continued the swirling motions with his finger.

Livewire shivered under the finger, blushing as he looked at the other.  
"Y-Yes...sorry, I'm just not very...experienced in these kinds of things..." the blonde admitted as he watched the older man.

"That's fine with me…makes it more interesting," Beachcomber chuckled.

He lowered his mouth down to the slowly growing lump beneath the cloth. Gently, he began placing kisses on Livewires hardening erection. Beachcomber's tongue flicked out teasingly over the tip that was beginning to stick out of the waistband.

A whine left his lips as he felt the other's mouth, shuddering as his hands gripped at the grass he was laying on. Livewire watched the other with half closed eyes, shuddering,  
"W-What are you going t-to do?" the blonde asked as he tried to hold back a groan.

A soft smile spread over Beachcomber's face, "You'll just have to wait and see. It's not exciting if you know what's going to come."

Beachcomber's stray hand slid its way up Livewire's bare stomach as his tongue occupied the tip of the teen's erection peeking out of his underwear. Clear liquid had already begun to ooze from the tip.

The young man shuddered, closing his eyes and bucking his hips faintly at the feel of Beachcomber's tongue, groaning a little and wanting a little more of whatever his lover was doing.

The sight of Livewire's eagerness was causing Beachcomber to become even more aroused. He dug his groin into the ground, loving the feel of the pressure as he slid his mouth over more of Livewire's erection. Beachcomber slid the hardened penis out of the underwear so that it was more convenient for him to slide his mouth over it freely.

"Ahh! Ooohhh, B-Beach...!" Livewire moaned to feel the other's mouth taking in his penis, shuddering under the pleasure of the hot, wet area around the growing erection.

"Livewire…I want you to flip over and get on your hands and knees," Beachcomber instructed, suddenly removing his mouth from the heated member.

The golden eyes blinked a bit in confusion, Livewire shivering and giving a small nod before he sat up, moving smoothly onto his hands and knees in the cool grass after 'flipping' over.

Beachcomber inhaled sharply at the erotic pose that Livewire was now positioned in. He hadn't really planned this far ahead, but his body seemed to know what to do. Leaning forward, Beachcomber placed his hands on Livewire's hips, spreading his ass apart so that Livewire's entrance was showing. Beachcomber slowly leveled his face with the entrance, slipping in his quivering tongue.

Livewire gave a small sound as he felt the hands on his hips spread his ass, though a shudder and gave a sharp gasp, eyes widening and fingers digging into the grass.  
"Ahhh! B-Beach, oohhhnnn..." the spy gasped, feeling the tongue and arching his back a little.

The hole puckered as Beachcomber teased it with his tongue. He was further encouraged by the sensual sounds leaking from Livewire's mouth. Reaching one hand around, Beachcomber took the blonde's pulsing erection in his hand, pumping it rhythmically. Beachcomber could feel his own erection throbbing against his pants.

His whole body stiffened when Beachcomber began to pump his cock, a shudder rippling through him that had his back arching. Livewire was gasping and whining, fingers clenching the grass as he laid his chest almost glad while keeping his ass up in the air for his lover.

Beachcomber rubbed his finger over the slick tip of Livewire's erect penis.

"'Wire, I'm gonna put it in now…" Beachcomber breathed, panting from anticipation.

The spy gave a whimper of pleasure to feel the other's finger on the tip of his dick, nodding his head a little as he kept his back arched.  
"A-Alright..."

The man briefly ceased his motions on Livewire's dick, though he did not release his grip, as he released his own throbbing erection from his troublesome pants. Holding the blonde's slender hips, Beachcomber gently probed the teen's entrance, rubbing his leaking cock in the crevice, allowing it to become slippery.

"Livewire…you gotta relax," Beachcomber groaned as he attempted to slide his pulsating erection into the puckering entrance.

"S-Sorry, I've just n-n-never done it this way..." Livewire said with a blush, giving a moan to feel his lover's dick pushing at his entrance. The spy forced himself to relax a bit, gritting his teeth a little as he tried to accept Beachcomber's member.

"Ahn…hah…there you go," Beachcomber encouraged as he slowly pushed into Livewire, the warm walls clenching around him.

He shivered as he reached the hilt, struggling not to cum right then.

The younger man gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he gasped a bit sharply, shivering to feel the other push fully into his ass.  
"B-Beach...uhhnn..." Livewire whined, gripping at the grass as he tried to keep relaxed, though the cock filling his hole was a bit painful.

Beachcomber crouched over his lover, planting soothing kisses on the slightly sweaty back.

"Wire…you okay?" he slowly stroked Livewire's erection, "I won't move until you tell me I can go."

Livewire shivered, taking a moment before giving a small nod, relaxing to feel the hand on his erection.  
"I-I'm alright, it just hurts a bit...go on, I'm fine..." the blonde said, keeping his eyes closed.

The older man nodded in acknowledgment, though Livewire was facing away from him. Slowly, Beachcomber began his rhythmic movements, pulling his penis out almost to the tip before quickly shoving it back in. He repeatedly continued these movements, the heat and pressure of Livewire's inner walls surrounding him.

He whined a little, giving a small sound as he felt the movements and groaned a bit. The pain began to fade, the ache leaving and Livewire actually began to find this rather...pleasurable and the pre-cum from his lover's penis really seemed to be helping quite a bit.  
Small sounds began to leave his lips without his full permission as he relaxed and allowed the thrusts to move him a bit.

Beachcomber groaned with pleasure as Livewire's hips seemed to begin rocking in motion with his own, causing the act to be extremely sensual. He felt himself reaching his peak each time their skin met at his hilt. The man continued to slide his fist along Livewire's pulsating member.

Livewire arched his back, taking his lover's cock in to the hilt again and again as he moved with Beachcomber's hips, whining and groaning in pleasure at how deep the other was hitting...

"Ahn…Wire…I can't hold back much longer…" Beachcomber moaned, his thrusts becoming rougher as he felt himself about to cum.

His stroked on Livewire's cock was ragged and rough, no longer paying attention to if his actions were causing the teen pain.

He closed his eyes, gripping the grass as the thrusts got rather rough, whining as his erection throbbed from the touch of his lover's stroking. Livewire gasped a bit, shuddering as he felt his ball sac tightening up,  
"B-Beach! Primus!" Livewire almost whimpered, shuddering.

Beachcomber quivered as he thrust one last time before releasing his load into Livewire's ass. He felt the sticky liquid surrounding his cock in the warm cavern.

He cried out, not really caring who heard him as he felt his lover's cum fill him, another stroke on his cock being all it took to send him over the edge as he came in his lover's hand and on the grass beneath him.

The man panted, attempting to regain his breath as he felt Livewire empty himself onto his hand. The warm liquid felt good against the cool morning air. Slight puffs of steam emanated from their mouths as they struggled to regulate their breathing.

Livewire fell forward a little, gasping as sweat dripped down his features, laying his front of the cool grass as he kept his ass up in the air. His breathing was quick and heavy as he tried to cool himself down, feeling Beachcomber still inside of him and making a note not to move too much.

"Wire…" Beachcomber breathed, "We can't go in all sticky like this."

He raised his fingers that had been occupying Livewire's erection. He licked the salty liquid that dripped from his hand.

The blonde blushed to see the other lick the cum from his hand, blinking in embarrassment.  
"D-Do you want me to clean you or...?" Livewire asked softly.

The man blushed. He hadn't been planning on the teen to do such a thing. Just the thought of him lapping at his fluids made his cock twitch.

"Y-Yea," Beachcomber complied, gently pulling out of Livewire's entrance.

Livewire shivered when Beachcomber pulled out from his ass, giving a small sound before he shifted from the position and turned a little to look at Beachcomber.  
"I just lick it...well, off of you, right?" the blonde asked, rather remaining on his hands and knees as he looked at his lover.

Beachcomber nodded, holding out his hand towards the boy to help him turn towards him. The man sat back on his ass, legs spread in order to allow better access for the blonde.

The younger man turned a little, placing a hand on the other's thigh as he looked at his member, hesitating a little before leaning down and almost laying his chest onto the ground as he licked his lover's crotch. The salty sweet taste of cum was instantly in his senses and the blonde paused before beginning to lick up Beachcomber's cock to clean the cum from his lover.

Beachcomber twitched at the sudden contact. The warm tongue of the teen sliding along his cock was causing his toes to curl.

"Wire…if you keep doing that…my boner will come back," Beachcomber half chuckled.

He blushed, glancing up at Beachcomber as he felt cum on his lips...probably on his cheek too, but he licked a bit to get it off.  
"Sorry...do you want me to just...wipe it off or something?" Livewire asked, though he had rather been enjoying licking it - it had such strange taste to it.

The man mulled it over. On the one hand, they should probably start heading back now. On the _**other **_hand…the blonde looked so _enticing _licking at his groin.

"No…it's okay, you can continue," Beachcomber grinned, placing his hand on Livewire's head to encourage him.

Livewire gave a small nod, bringing his hand under his lover's member to hold it up a bit as he began to lick the cum off once more, almost tempted to try what Beachcomber had done to him earlier...

Beachcomber cringed, continuously debating inwardly with himself whether he should allow himself to give in to the pleasure that Livewire was unintentionally delivering him, or to be mature about the situation and allow him to finish so that they could get back to work.

His will quickly deteriorate.

The man's breathing became slightly faster paced at the feel of Livewire's inviting mouth on his hardening member.

He licked up the other's member, holding back any noises of pleasure as he tried to clean up his entire lover's cum, closing his eyes as he brought his lips around Beachcomber's head.

A soft moan escaped Beachcomber's parted lips as Livewire worked his tongue over the man's erection. He dug his fingernails into the grass behind him, causing dirt to edge its way under his fingernails. Clean fingernails were the last thing he was worried about at the moment.

It wasn't hard to feel the other tensing as he continued to lick and suck at the other's cock, smiling a little to hear the moan. Livewire paused before taking more of his lover's member into his mouth.

Beachcomber clenched at Livewire's hair encouraging him to suck faster. The friction of the warm mouth against his pulsating cock was enticing, wanting to make him cum right then.

"Ah…Livewire…y-you're pretty good," the man panted, leaning back on his free elbow.

The blonde almost said 'thank you' to the compliment, though instead took more of his lover's penis into his mouth and sucked hard, making his movements faster as the fingers clenching in his hair were obviously supposed to tell him to do so.

The older man chewed his bottom lip, attempting to contain the noises of pleasure gurgling in his throat. He bucked his hips upward, unconsciously, causing his penis to go deeper into Livewire's throat. Beachcomber groaned with pleasure. Even though he'd released himself not ten minutes before he could feel himself reaching peak once more.

The thrust made him whine a little, the feel of the member sliding deeper into his throat uncomfortable, though he kept it there for a moment as he sucked hard on his lover. Pulling back to continue his sliding motion, Livewire deep throated Beachcomber again, finding it much easier to do so if he relaxed his throat.

"Ah! Wire…I'm gonna-!" Beachcomber shuddered; he released himself before he had a chance to get all of the words out.

The man panted, chuckling slightly when he saw the stray cum that had splashed across Livewire's cheek. He bent down to lick it up.

"Sorry," the man laughed as he finished licking the liquid off of the teen's cheek.

He had pulled back after getting a mouth of cum, coughing a little as he swallowed his lover's fluid, though he blush as Beachcomber licked his cheek. Livewire was a bit embarrassed to have the cum dripping down his chin now as he watched Beachcomber,  
"Did I do a good job?" he asked hesitantly after a moment.

Beachcomber smiled down at the blonde, "Yes, it was great. Was it your first time?"

He wiped out a bit of stray cum that had landed in a strand of Livewire's hair as he awaited a response from the blushing boy.

"I-I've...well, I've never done it like that before...and you were my first, um, 'blow' job is what it's called, right?" Livewire asked, smiling softly as he looked at the other.

"P-pfft!" Beachcomber struggled contain the chuckle threatening to release itself.

The younger boy was so innocent it was hard to believe he could be so good at something like…that.

"Yea! That's what it's called. Well…for your first time you were good. I don't think I believe it was your first time," he joked, twirling a strand of Livewire's blond hair.

He had thought he said something wrong when he heard the other snicker, though smiled and blushed as he glanced down a little.  
"T-Thanks...I just tried to copy what you were doing." Livewire said with a smile, though he heard the first patrol alarm sound through the area back from the base, glancing over his shoulder faintly.

"Shit! I guess we should hurry and go," Beachcomber said somewhat frantically.

He helped the other up, buttoning his pants while attempting to help the teen retrieve his clothes that had somehow ended up quite far away.

Livewire was quick to retrieve his boxers and jeans, frowning as he slipped them on and reminding himself to take a shower later as he slipped his muscle shirt and hoodie back on over his head. He frowned, ruffling his blonde hair a little before looking at his lover, asking the silent question of if he was ready to go as he smiled a bit.

Beachcomber grinned, quickly kissing the teen as the slung his arm over Livewire's shoulder, "Shall we go?"

The young man blushed as he was kissed, stepping to stand closer to Beachcomber as the other's arm came over his shoulders.  
"Yep, though I'll need to visit the washroom later." Livewire said, placing a kiss on the geologist's cheek.

The man laughed, "I'll have to join you!"


End file.
